


One Time He Did

by castielrisingabove



Series: Preacher's Son AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, preacher's son Sam, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a punk. Tattooed, hair dyed blue, leather jackets and rebellion punk. New in town, his first (and only) friend is Dean Winchester, a great guy with an especially...attractive brother. Sam Winchester, on the other hand, is a soft-spoken son of a preacher, John. This is a drabble of five times Cas thought about kissing Sam....and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time He Did

**Five Times He Didn't**

**The Dare**

It's the first summer Cas has spent in Kansas. He's currently very sore (he's just gotten his first tattoo, after all) but still lounges on the couch in Dean's house, listening to the other complain about how  _bored_ he was. Then--

"I dare you to kiss my brother."

Cas looks up to see Dean's shining green eyes not far from his face. Cas' brow knits, glancing past Dean to Sam, making a snack in the kitchen. He'd never thought about Sam that way. Hell, he hadn't given Sam much thought at all. Sam was the upright, orthodox son, always following what John taught...which never seemed to lean too nicely towards guys like Cas. Still, in this moment, Cas can't help but notice. The way Sam's thick hair flopped down his forehead, the odd cuteness in Sam's tall (and still growing) form, the way his eyes light up...

"Dude," Dean snaps Cas from his reverie, "You've got that weird look on your face again. You're thinking about something."

Cas forces a smile, glancing back to Dean. "Just about how if I ever tried to kiss him, both you and your dad would be after me with shotguns."

Dean laughs. "If you did it on a bet, it'd just be my dad."

Another glance to Sam in the kitchen. A thousand thoughts run through Cas' head, but they all end in disgust on Sam's part. Even if Dean and John weren't problems, there's no way Sam would want to be kissed, Cas decides. And that's that.

"Your father and his  _shotgun_. I'd prefer my dares not to dance so close to my own mortality," Cas retaliates. Dean's laughing again and Sam, done with his snack, is gone from the kitchen.

 

**The Dance**

"I'm gonna be such a bad kisser," Sam pouts. 

Dean's got a late shift at the local diner, but he wasn't about to leave Sammy unprepared for his first dance. Which is why Cas, as Dean's one and only friend, has been coerced into playing the role of surrogate big brother for the night. Cas' breath catches softly in his throat as Sam walks out of the closet, dressed in a dark tuxedo. The way the neat, crisp suit lines Sam's growingly muscular body gives Cas a sudden appreciation for dress clothes.

"I've never kissed a single person in my life!" Sam continues, "And now I'm taking Jess, who's like the cutest girl in school, and..."

Ah. Jess. The current love of Sam's life, and the ever-present reminder of just how unwelcome Cas would be as a potential love-interest. Even if Sam DID swing that way, he wouldn't. Especially not for Cas.

"I thought your father didn't want you kissing so young," Cas interrupts. He's heard more than his fair share of John's loud, well intentioned sermons.

Sam shrugs. "Not like... _passionate_ kissing. But I can do little ones, probably. And I'd kiss Jess, but..." Sam shakes his head.

 _I could teach you_. Cas wants to say. They'd keep it clean, Cas simply holding to Sam's jacket and pressing his lips gently against the other boy's.

"Besides," Sam sighs, "She wouldn't want to kiss me anyway. Nobody does."

 _I do_. Cas feels the sentiment screaming inside his chest, he's half expecting it to burst out anyway.

Long pause.

It doesn't.

Slightly more composed, Cas retrieves the flower from the dresser, helping pin it to Sam's suit jacket. "You're an attractive guy," Cas says finally, avoiding eye contact, "I'm sure someone will want to kiss you someday."

Another pause. 

Cas forces a grin, ruffling Sam's hair. "This is from Dean, though I'll refrain from the likely vulgar compliment he'll make about your date."

Sam laughs. "A vulgar compliment you probably taught him."

Cas laughs too. "True."

He waves from the doorway that night as Sam leaves with Jess. It's the same doorway that, several hours later, Sam will have his first kiss on.

 

**The Rebound**

Jess has broken up with Sam. It's a painful break, one the boy can't quite understand or reconcile. Still, throughout the time he spent dating, Sam also grew closer to Cas. The older boy didn't really have much of a home, so he spent a lot of time at the Winchesters. At first, it was just waiting for Dean to return from work, but without either party really realizing it, soon Sam and Cas began to spend quite a bit of time together.

Which was how Cas became the first person Sam called when it all went wrong.

Cas is there to pick Sam up in a heartbeat, handing the boy a bag of fast food and a drink as soon as he enters the car. "It'll help you feel better."

Sam, face still tearstained, eyes the drink suspiciously.

"It's just soda," Cas assures him, "Promise."

Sam nods, setting the meal down. "I don't feel too hungry right now."

"Then we'll go on a drive."

They do, passing through miles upon miles of corn fields until reaching an empty point to pull over. "You wanna talk?" Cas asks.

Sam shakes his head, but tears begin to spill down his cheeks. "I loved her..." he squeaks, "And now she's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Cas murmurs, reaching out to wipe the tears from Sam's eyes.

Sam looks back at Cas, eyes wide and brimming with more tears. "What if that's it? What if nobody will love me again?"

 _I think I do._ Cas wants to say. He could. They're alone. And so close...all it would take was those words, a soft lean...Cas could be kissing Sam's sorrows away.

Instead, he simply shakes his head. "You'll find someone," Cas insists, "You're smart, kind and handsome...some girl is gonna be the luckiest girl in the world."

Cas removes his hand from Sam's cheek, but is met with Sam lunging across the seat, wrapping Cas into a tight hug. "Thank you..." Sam whispers. Cas nods, not wanting to admit that Sam isn't the only one with a broken heart right now.

 

**The Revelation**

With Jess gone, Sam spends all his time with Cas. He sees it as his mission, to bring the rebel back to church. That part hasn't gone so well, but the two of them have bonded nonetheless. But the closer they get, the harder it becomes for Cas until...

"I think I'm in love with you." Cas stares across the table at Sam, who slowly puts down a french fry he was about to eat. They stare at each other for a moment.

"-what?" Sam's brow furrows, "You're what?"

Cas sighs. This was a bad idea, but there was no way out now. "In love," he says, "With you."

"Oh."

Great. Cas runs a hand through his blue hair with a groan. "Look, I know how your father feels about this. I promise I won't--"

"--I think I'm in love with you too."

They're staring again.

" _W_ _hat_ _?_ " Cas gasps. He's never actually thought it was possible that..."But you're so...so  _righteous_ ," Cas stammers, trying to find the right word.

Sam laughs nervously. "And you're so hot."

Cas flushes red.

"So...what now?" Sam asks, wide eyes staring across the table to Cas.

"We, uh, date?"

"My dad would never approve..."

"We, uh, don't date?"

Sam shakes his head, "I'm not letting my father stand in the way of this one."

A pause.

"So...are we together?" Cas asks, a hesitant smile crossing his face.

"I think we are..." Sam replies, grinning.

Cas hasn't seen Sam looking this happy since Jess. Now would be the perfect time to kiss him. A celebratory kiss. A joyful kiss. Still...Cas can't help but flash back to the possible look of disgust on Sam's face. No. Better to wait. To make sure this  _was_ what Sam wanted. Instead, Cas settles with reaching across the table to brush his fingertips against Sam's as he got more fries. It wasn't a lot, but...it was something.

 

**The Tattoo**

It's been several months since they started dating. But Sam has been shy and Cas has been respectful and nothing has happened. Kissing-wise, at least. They've already eased past some of the difficult hurdles.

Sam was the first one to hold hands, grabbing Cas' when they were at the state fair to drag him onto the Ferris Wheel.

Cas was the first to wrap his arm around Sam, when they were at a movie with far too little gore for Cas' preference. 

Sam's even fallen asleep on him before, once, when the boy was up too late doing homework. Cas was keeping him company.

Still, no kiss.

Now, however, something almost sweeter has happened. Sam shyly slides up his shirt sleeve to reveal...

"Is that a tattoo?" Cas gasps.

Sam grins. "Just a cross," he says, pointing to the mark on his wrist, "You've inspired me," he adds shyly.

It had been just a couple weeks ago that Cas had admitted to Sam that he felt a little weird going to church with so many tattoos. He had enough now that no matter what he did, some would be visible. And oh, how the church members stared at that. Now, though, Sam has one. In a place where, most days, it would be visible.

"It's perfect," Cas breaths.

Sam smiles. They're so close now, all Cas wants to do is kiss him. Still, he hasn't made sure Sam is ready, or comfortable with the idea. Cas hesitates, then compromises, leaning down to press the softest of kisses to Sam's wrist. He looks up to catch Sam's eyes. The other boy is practically glowing.

 

**The One Time He Did**

It's Sam's 18th birthday and Cas wants to celebrate accordingly, showing up at Sam's door with a bouquet of flowers. He's tried so hard to ensure they don't get crushed.

Sam's out the door after the first knock, wrapping Cas in a hug. His fingers wind into Cas' hair and before Cas can even utter a "happy birthday" Sam's pressing his lips against Cas'.

The flowers drop from Cas' grasp and he whines softly. Fingers gripping Sam's shirt, tight and needy. 

There's a moment for Cas to regain the air in his lungs and then he kisses back, all the other moments wrapped tight into one wonderful, spectacular kiss.

And if the kissing made its way into Cas' car and on into the night, well...it certainly  _was_ a Happy Birthday.

 


End file.
